


to kiss your best friend: a demonstration by yang jeongin

by snarfu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i don't know how to write kiss scenes i'm sorry, just your typical cute seungin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfu/pseuds/snarfu
Summary: Jeongin decides to confess his romantic feelings for his best friend, to his best friend.





	to kiss your best friend: a demonstration by yang jeongin

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably some little mistakes in there but Ignore those.

“Seungminnie, I think…” Jeongin starts, Seungmin turns to face him with a small & curious hum. Jeongin feels even more nervous than he was before with Seungmin looking at him, his nails dig harder into the mattress he sits on the edge of. 

Seungmin comes closer to Jeongin when he recognizes his hesitance, “What is it?” he asks as he approaches him, “Did you steal another one of my hoodies?” Seungmin guesses as he sits down next to him. Jeongin likes to borrow Seungmin’s hoodies & never give them back. He always carried a sense of guilt about it for some reason. Honestly, Seungmin likes the way Jeongin looks in his hoodies. 

Jeongin looks down at his hands that now rest on his lap & shakes his head no. “Is it-… is this about something more serious?” Seungmin’s voice lowered to a whisper. 

Jeongin nods his head yes. “Jeonginnie can you look at me, please?” Seungmin whispers gently. Jeongin complies, but he scoots away from him when he realizes how close they are. “…What is it?” Seungmin repeats. 

Jeongin can’t believe he is about to confess to his closest friend. He’s about to put one of the most important relationships of his life in jeopardy with one sentence.

“You can tell me anything Jeongin. You know I love you right?” Seungmin reminds him. 

“I think I… like you…” Jeongin trails, his voice getting quieter with each syllable. 

“Like…” Seungmin’s cheeks flush a light red, “… like, like me?”

Jeongin confirms with a small nod & a quiet hum, “You’re not weirded out?” he asks when Seungmin stays sitting next to him on the bed.

“No,” Seungmin says as he focuses on an empty corner of the room, he’s deep in thought. 

“…I’m sure it’ll go away on its own,” Jeongin promises. 

“It doesn’t have to…” Seungmin whispers as he hesitantly reaches for Jeongin’s hand to take in his own. They’re clammy but he ignores that fact & traces his palm lines with his index finger. He intertwines their fingers. 

Jeongin blinks down at their hands, “Seungminnie… For the first time I was scared to tell you something. We’ve been best friends for years but I was scared you would be angry at me.”

“Oh Jeongin, I don’t think i’ve ever been mad at you. You’re so perfect, just the way you are.”

Jeongin buries his face in his other hand. Every time he does this it reminds Seungmin of an ostrich burying its head in the ground. 

“Actually, I have an idea I think you’d like,” Seungmin says, Jeongin peeks through the spaces between his fingers, “Kiss me.”

Jeongin drops his hands from his face, a look of confusion replacing them, “Huh? Why? We’re just friends…”

“But, we could be more than that. I know romantic relationships are scarier than friendships, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to hold back the feelings we have for each other.”

“You…” Jeongin looks up from his hands, instead focusing on Seungmin, “… like me like that too?”

“Yes Jeongin, you’re very dear to me. I wouldn’t suggest kissing you without meaning,” Seungmin tells him. 

“But… I don’t want to risk our friendship, what if we don’t work well together like that?” 

“Jeongin, it’s okay if that happens, we could just go back to being friends,” he whispers as he runs his thumb over the pretty blush that sits on his cheeks. It’s a soothing feeling for Jeongin, he sighs & flutters his eyes shut.

Seungmin leans in close to his cheek, “Is this okay?” He asks. 

Jeongin peeks through his eyelashes as he hesitates, he focuses on a specific tuft of hair on the back of Seungmin’s head that curls up into the air, “yes,” he whispers, he finds Seungmin’s other hand that isn’t resting on his cheek & intertwines their fingers. 

Seungmin presses a kiss to his cheek. He presses another on the corner of his eye & Jeongin can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. He closes his eyes as Seungmin plants one on his nose, so he doesn’t know where Seungmin is going to kiss him next until he feels a pair of lips on his own. Jeongin is frozen at first but he kisses him back after a few seconds. Jeongin scoots closer to him & squeezes his hand slightly. Seungmin kisses him slowly, so gently, a featherlight feeling on his lips. Jeongin’s pace is quicker than Seungmin’s & he tries to adjust to it, but he just ends up breaking off the kiss. 

Jeongin blinks at the sudden absence of Seungmin’s lips on his. The way his pupils waver as they search Seungmin’s soul through his own showcase his feelings of confusion. 

“Sorry if that was sudden, you were just going a little too fast for me Jeonginnie,” Seungmin tells him gently as he runs the pad of his thumb over his cheek. 

“i was? i’m really sorry, I just…” his shoulders tense, “have a lot of feelings…”

“Don’t apologize Jeonginnie,” Seungmin tells him, “Let’s just take our time,” He whispers as he leans in closer. 

They look into each other’s eyes for a moment, “Your eyes shine so bright, they’re so beautiful,” Seungmin says, “You are so precious, you mean so much to me. I cannot imagine a past without a friend like you. A present like this where we become something more than friends feels so fitting, you’re the center of my world.”

Jeongin feels lightheaded at the blood that rushes to his cheeks, “Seungmin… ” the tone isn’t intimidating, he instead sounds very vulnerable.

“… I love you.”

“S-Seungmin,” Jeongin stutters, his voice so small as tears start to form in his eyes. He looks away from Seungmin, instead looking down at the white sheets of the bed.

“Oh Jeongin, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry baby,” He apologizes gently as he moves to hold Jeongin in his arms. 

Jeongin hugs Seungmin back & cries into his shoulder. Jeongin’s sobs are very quiet, Seungmin can barely hear them despite being very close to him. He cards his fingers through his hair to calm him. Jeongin calms down quickly, he stops crying completely after a couple of minutes. He looks up at Seungmin from his shoulder & he looks back at him, Seungmin kisses his pink nose. 

Jeongin hugs him tighter before he speaks again, “… Seungmin, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it please give me kudos & comments because i crave validation & would greatly appreciate it. my twitter is @snooorf in case u want to see what i'm up to uwu.


End file.
